


i walk in the late night looking for your eyes

by wooseoksfave



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooseoksfave/pseuds/wooseoksfave
Summary: 2 years since wooseok left him, jinhyuk still looks for his ex lover in every place he used to spend time with him.





	i walk in the late night looking for your eyes

two years is a long time. in this amount of time you can get married, have kids, end in prison, there are endless posibilities and factors that can change your life forever. this is why it's weird that jinhyuk is in the exact same place as he was two years ago.

college student, confused, tired, heartbroken, looking for an answer that will never come. 

two and a half years ago jinhyuk was living his best life as a freshman with a cute boyfriend he was madly in love with. he and wooseok were together for the last 2 years in highschool and they quickly become university's power couple. it was impossible not to, considering how disgustingly whipped they were for each other. jinhyuk, as a PE major and part of the soccer team, used to be one of the most popular students so his displays of affection towards his boyfriend didn't go unnoticed while wooseok, a music major tsundere, attracted the attention easily even if it was a university festival where the music departament was singing or if he was simply walking in campus. it all came crashing in the end. wooseok got the opportunity of studying music abroad and his decision of going didn't sit well with an imature jinhyuk. letting go of their relationship was the most painful but logical solution. it wasn't a big breakup, it didn't end with scandals and drama. it happened quiet: one day they stopped walking together to classes, stopped going to their little dates by the lake or their 'study sessions'. 4 months later jinhyuk heard that wooseok moved to los angeles but he never got the chance to say goodbye or see you soon. 

two years is a long time. but jinhyuk still thinks about the mistake he did when he let go of wooseok's hand.

don't get him wrong, jinhyuk isn't always thinking about wooseok and everything they had, no. but in times like this, when he's alone in, what used to be, their favorite cafe, his mind instantly moves to those times. he remembers the way wooseok made him feel, the way the feelings for the younger made him feel stronger not powerless, which is the situation now. he knows that he isn't supposed to think about his ex as often as he does but jinhyuk got used to it. it's crazy, he knows. byungchan tells him often, when he isn't trying to set him up on a blind date with someone. 

jinhyuk tried to get over him through this method though. it didn't work. he met lots of people, some of them nicer than others. but they couldn't stand a chance when his mind compared them instinctively with wooseok. one time he met this cute dude, yuvin. they hit it off right away. but yuvin was everything that wooseok wasn't. while yuvin was outgoing, full of jokes and talkative, wooseok was quiet, not calm but unpredictable, and this was what jinhyuk loved the most about him. he loved the fact that while for the most wooseok was hard to understand, he could simply look him in the eyes and go 'ok i get it'. it was simply how they worked.

'are you okay?' asked junho putting a coffee in front of him. 'u seem out of place, more than usual' he added.

'i'm fine, nothing new'

junho worked at the cafe for the past three years. he used to see wooseok and jinhyuk coming here on their little study dates every week. wooseok grew fond of the boy quickly and so, junho became a part of their group of friends at that time. when wooseok left, junho distanced himself too but that doesn't mean that he didn't see jinhyuk suffering like all of his other friends.

'this isn't good for you, you know' junho said while he was cleaning a table beside the one where the older boy was staying.

'the coffee? it's my first one today, it's okay' jinhyuk respoded even though he knew what the younger meant.

'one of these days i'll put a sign on that door with _jinhyukphobes _don't say i didn't warn you'

'seungwoo wouldn't allow that, i'm bringing half of your profit' jinhyuk said but junho was already distancing himself, leaving him sticking his tongue as the little child that he was.

_i am fine. _thought jinhyuk right before he saw byungchan getting closer to his table. he plopped himself onto the chair and looked with a extremely suspicious smile at jinhyuk.

'hi buddy'

'what do you need chan?' asked the older one with a genuine smile on his face.

'why do you always assume that i have an interest?' asked the other one acting offended. 'coffee isn't good for you by the way' he said taking jinhyuk's coffee and drinking it.

he should've seen it coming honestly. jinhyuk rolls his eyes and makes his friend a sign to continue what he has to say'

'gyul wanted to have a sleepover tonight. something among the lines i miss you blah blah he needs a reason to drink' byungchan says mimicking the way hangyul talks not that accurate but jinhyuk let's it slide.

'we both know that hangyul doesn't need a reason to drink, and i can't'

'what better plans do you have beside hearing hangyul complain about yohan not liking him back?' the younger asks with fake indignance.

'basically.. anything'

'yeah but you're not leaving me alone with him, you're coming' byungchan concluded leaving jinhyuck with no other choice.

* * *

when byungchan told jinhyuk that hangyul wants a sleepover, he should've known that he invited half of the campus. okay not really but seungwoo, kookheon, yuvin, sejin and sihun were here and the little apartament was really crowded. in any other day jinhyuk would take part in clowning hangyul for being such a coward when it comes to yohan because the younger was already tipsy and crying over the fact that yohan was 'extremely cute but oblivious and really hot but straight as fuck'. but today he wasn't in the mood. it was 3am when he decided that a short walk couldn't hurt anyone. he told sejin that he was heading out but the older was a little bit busy taking care of yuvin who was running naked so he probably didn't hear him.

without realising, jinhyuk arrived by the lake. he sat down on the grass and looked at the cloudy sky. he used to come here with wooseok all the time. usually they would watch the stars, he would listen to wooseok making up stories about the universe. he was fascinated with how the younger man could make the most beautiful stories just by imagining complex outer space characters.

it was truly a special place for them. for him. he wasn't so sure about wooseok anymore. his first confession had place right beside this lake. it was the morning right before the beginning of a new school year.

wooseok was standing right next to him talking about how he hopes that the chem teacher would stop being a bitch because no one enjoys doing 32 projects a year and that he doesn't even understand the point of learning about physics. jinhyuk was listening to him, he really was, but somehow the answer to what his friend was complaining about was 'i love u' and not 'yeah i don't get it either'.

wooseok was taken aback to say at least. and jinhyuk was too. he knew being in love with your best friend was a difficult thing to hide but he would've liked to think that he was smarter than this.

but before he could find an excuse for blurting this out of the blue, wooseok took his trembling hand and pressed a light soft kiss on his lips. needless to say, that accident brought jinhyuk the most beautiful and painful at the same time experience ever.

'didn't think i'd see you here' jinhyuk heard someone say beside him. when he raised his eyes to say hi to the stranger he was shocked to say at least. he was confused, scared, shaking as one would do when he sees the love of his life after two years right in front of him. 

and he did the most logical thing. he ran.

at this point, he isn't sure that the man he saw was, in fact, wooseok. two years is a lot. jinhyuk might've gone crazy. so he pretends that nothing happened, gets back to hangyul's places where he is pretty sure that nobody realised he was missing. 

* * *

of course that something like this wouldn't allow him to sleep. when he decides that 10am is a reasonable hour to wake up, he makes himself a cup of coffee and starts preparing breakfast for the sleeping beauties.

an hour and a few burned pancakes later he thinks that this is as good as this breakfast can get and waits for the others to wake up. seungwoo is the first one to wake up and is soon followed by the others. the apartament is once again filled with random noises, conversations when jinhyuk hears something that attracts his attention.

' oh seungyoun just told me that he arrived in the city last night' hangyul says checking his phone.

'who's seungyoun?' jinhyuk asks because apparently he's the only one who doesn't know.

hangyul's eyes grow considerably larger as if he said something that he wasn't supposed to and the others avoid jinhyuk's eyes making him even more confused.

'well?' he asks once again because he feels everything moving in slow motion and finally hangyul opens his mouth.

'wooseok's best- wooseok's friend, they met in los angeles' jinhyuk ignores the feeling that he got punched in the stomach when he hears best friend.

that's when byungchan hits hangyul.

'took you long enough to answer, you could've at least not make a mistake'

the two of them keep on bickering while jinhyuk is still processing the information.

'so.. wooseok is back?' he asks as a whisper but everyone is paying attention to him so jinhyuk is sure they heard him.

seungwoo looks with pity at him but nods.

'i heard that he's staying' adds kookheon. jinhyuk scoffs. yuvin and kookheon didn't even met wooseok but somehow they knew more about him at the moment than him.

'i gotta go guys, i have work in a couple of hours' says sejin changing the uncomfortable subject. 

'i'm coming with you' added jinhyuk almost instantly. 'i have some things to do'

they know that this isn't the case but let jinhyuk go, knowing that he needs some time alone. 

the moment that sejin and jinhyuk get out of the apartament complex, jinhyuk mumbles a bye and goes to the opposite direction, to the cafe.

he waves hi to junho and sits at his usual table, noticing how the younger seemed a lot more cheerful today. he wonders if junho knew that wooseok was back. of course he knew. he was the only one wooseok didn't talk to anymore. jinhyuk kept thinking about last night's incident. if wooseok really came back, why did he come by the lake? and why did he talked to him? 

his train of thoughts is interrupted when a coffee is put in front of him.

'thanks junho' he says taking a sip but when he raises his look and sees the reason of his overthinking right in front of his eyes, he spits and then errupts in a coughing fit. wooseok pats his back and is looking worriedly at jinhyuk who can't stop.

when he finally calms down, wooseok sits in the chair in front of him and gives him a little smile.

'long time no see' he says making jinhyuk mad confused.

'indeed' he replies, not being able to form any of the questions in his head.

'take your time, jinhyuk, i'm here all day' the younger one days when he sees the troubled expression the other one has.

'just today?' asks jinhyuk with a small voice.

wooseok's smile grows wider.

'and every single one after that if you want me here'

at this, jinhyuk relaxes, letting himself think his questions through.

'aren't you mad?' is the first thing that comes into his mind.

'for what?' wooseok looks at him confused. 'we were children, jinhyuk. not saying that you aren't one now though. i was disappointed i'm not gonna lie' at this, jinhyuk's heart sinks 'but it was understandable the way that you reacted.'

'i'm sorry' he says sincerely, hoping that the other understands that he means it. he knows he does.

'apology accepted' wooseok says smiling. 

he felt like wooseok smiled the whole time he sat at this table. it made jinhyuk feel peaceful, as if everything was alright between them.

'who's seungyoun?' jinhyuk blurts and once again observes that he can't control what he says when he's with the younger.

wooseok's eyes grow and he can't help comparing them with a deer's eyes. they look so pure and make jinhyuk wanna hug him.

'a really good friend' wooseok explains.

'best friend' jinhyuk completes and even though he doesn't mean to sound jealous, it does.

wooseok's eyes soften once again and all jinhyuk wants is to kiss him. he sighs. too soon. or maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up anyway. he may have a boyfriend.

'you're my best friend jinhyuk' he says catching jinhyuk's hands. 'i'm sorry for ending things how we did but i hope you realise that you'll always be my favorite person in the whole world, as a friend, as a boyfriend, as anything you want me' 

and jinhyuk feels his smile growing so much wider. because wooseok is here. and he doesn't have to look for him in his memories again.


End file.
